The Crystal
by Christiangirl316
Summary: Shortly after Jaggers' 18 birthday, her life is turned upside down as she experiences God's miracles, adventure, danger, and much more on her journey to stop the Kaldian, a deadly race of aliens that threaten everything she's ever known. Chp. 3 is up!
1. Prologue

~First off, thanks for coming to read my story. I just wanted to say I own all the characters except Cale, Akima, Korso, and the Drej. If I use anymore characters that aren't mine, I'll be sure to tell you before the chapter. Thanks again. God bless!!!!~  
  
Prologue....  
  
Jagger stumbled into the dark corridor, groping the walls in an attempt to prevent herself from falling. She turned into dimly lit, small dining area for the ship commanders and sighed. "These strangers drop by for a visit and get actual good food, and what do we get if we live and support this hunk of junk they call a space station?" She was so busy mumbling to herself that she hadn't noticed a man standing near a window. "Slush?" He asked, responding to her question. Startled, Jagger jumped and looked toward where the voice came from, her eyes adjusting to the light. The man grinned, although it seemed like he was the kind to do that rarely. "Commander Hofston." She stammered puzzled for she was not quite sure why he was introducing himself to her. "I, uh, was taking a walk..." Making a face, she sighed again. "I got hungry." He nodded. "Do you normally steal food from the commanders' galley?" She gave him an odd look, although she still couldn't quite make out what he looked like. "Galley? Where are you from.." She bit her tongue. "Anyway, I'm not stealing...we're allowed to get leftovers, thank you very much. Ask anyone around here, and they'll tell you." He nodded once more, but acted as though he expected something. Jagger blinked, but then quickly slipped out of the dining hall. The Commander raised a brow, before following after her and abandoning the stargazing window. "And where do you think you're going? I introduced myself, now it's your turn..." He frowned as he reached the doorframe and looked down each end of the hallway, but found no one there. 


	2. Chp 1

Chapter 1  
  
Jagger walked into the large garage-like section of the Abol Space Station. She was wearing her uniform, grease stains splashed here and there. She took the cross hanging around her neck on a silver chain necklace and softly tucked it beneath her shirt, along with her W.W.J.D. wristband, tucking that under her sleeve. Those were about the only things she did mind getting dirty. Whistling, she walked into a small room and tied her electric blue streaked hair into a short ponytail. Her hair was only down to her chin, so there wasn't much to work with. A small, built, but older man walked out of an even smaller office in the room, shaking his first at her. "Everyday, you're 10 minutes late!" She smiled. "But I make up by staying 10 minute's later than I have to, and that's when you're always busiest." She grabbed her tools, casually listening to her boss ramble. "Jagger, where is your motivation in life? What do you plan to do once you get a new job?" She grinned. "Who says I'm getting a new job?" Her boss sighed, turning to face the large window in the room that allowed him to view the garage. Clasping his hands behind his back, he made a face suggesting that he was contemplating things. "I may have to fire you someday if you keep it up, Jagger." She quoted every word he said, yawning boredly. "Now, boss, can I go? I am quite ashamed of my tardiness and I need time to th-.." She was cut off by a young man walking in. He looked in his early 20's, a few years older than Jagger. He saluted them both in an odd way before being rushed into the small office by her boss. She paused, shook her head, then walked out and made her way over to the advanced hover vehicle she was repairing. Yawning again, she slid under it on her back and continued her work. So involved in what she was doing, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. "Excuse me, miss." Jagger, startled and caught off guard, smacked her head on some pipes beneath the vehicle before groaning and sliding out from under it. Although keeping a serious face, he was trying hard to contain his laughter. Hesitating, he then spoke. "I'm sorry." She stood slowly and held her head. "It's OK." "What is this you're working on?" She examined him, not answering his question, but instead thinking to herself. Wow, I should've got a better look at this guy before. The young man was tall, about 6 ft. or so, had cold blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair which was neatly done into single spikes. He wore the typical ship commanders' uniform, blue slightly baggy pants, with a gray coat, which adorned some badge-like symbols. Each signified some special characteristic of the commanders, such as being the best pilot of a fleet. His boots were neatly shined and Jagger began to think of how informal she must've looked in her own clothes to these people. She was about 5' 8 and had dark brown eyes with blue streaked hair, having been bored with the natural black hair she had. She always wore her black wristband with white letters reading W.W.J.D. (What Would Jesus Do?) and a beautiful cross that dangled around her neck on a silver chain. Her clothes consisted of baggy black pants and a fitted t-shirt along with boots, although not nearly as shiny as the commanders'. There was also a brown belt she wore. It slanted down her waist slightly for one side was weighed down a bit by the gun she carried. He raised a brow. "Hello?" She finally glanced over at the hover vehicle. "You tell me." He nodded. "What's your name?" Jagger paused before answering. "Jagger.Jagger Tucker." The commander narrowed his eyes. "Well, Ms. Tucker, I think you should lose your attitude and gain some respect for others." Jagger continued to watch him for a moment before smiling fakely. "It's an equipped force model, t 500-4600." He nodded, as he often did. "I see." Irritated with her, he turned away and walked towards the entrance. "And, you were right, you weren't stealing last night." Jagger paused, realizing he was the man in the dining hall from a few nights before. Meanwhile, the young commanders' brain was working hard, trying to bring up the reason for why her last name, Tucker, sounded so familiar. 


	3. Chp 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jagger was sitting in her small room, playing with the functions on her high-beamed laser gun, when there came a knock on her door. She stood and slid the gun into the special resting pouch on her belt for it. The person knocked once more. "I'm coming." She mumbled, pulling the door open. There was young Commander Hofston, smiling. Jagger returned a small smile, trying to be nice. "Yes?" The commander looked around. "I need to talk to you." She leant against her doorframe, waiting for a lecture. He shook his head. "No, I mean inside." "Oh, all right." Jagger stepped back to let him in. "I didn't just come here to.pay a visit.as you say." He looked embarrassed. "I came to get another person for my crew." Jagger blinked. "OK.?" He paused, realizing she wasn't catching on. "I'd like you to be in it." Jagger looked deep in thought. "You could do mechanics and co- piloting." He said slowly. She looked at him. No wonder he was embarrassed, he was admitting he needed help, and desperately since he didn't even know her all that well. "Really?" He nodded, almost reluctantly. "I talked to your boss and he's fine with it.we can leave immediately." She tilted her head to the side before nodding. "All right." She stood and looked around. The young man watched her. "You don't have much, so it shouldn't take too long.my crew will come and help you bring your stuff to the ship." She bit her lip. "Can you give me an hour?" He nodded before walking out. Jagger had a strange feeling, but she ignored it. Deep inside, however, it just wouldn't go away.  
  
After finishing packing and saying her good-byes, she was headed down the hallways, hands shoved into her pockets. The commander and his crew took all of her things for her, so all she needed to do was get herself on that ship and they'd be gone. She turned a corner, running her hand along a wall before stopping and closing her eyes. Memories came flying back to her of her parents and herself. What am I doing? She asked herself. My own parents left and I decided to stay here? She never quite understood why she chose to stay on the Abol until now. This was her home. She had lived here her whole life, so when her parents announced they were going back to earth, they gave her permission to stay as long as she kept in touch. I can't just leave with these strangers. She told herself and shook her head, deciding she wasn't going. Her thoughts, though, were shattered unexecpetantly as there was a violent shake on the station. Jagger was thrown forward roughly, but found herself caught in someone's' arms. The young commanders' eyes stared down at her with an expression of puzzlement. "What was that?" He asked. "Are you OK?" Jagger nodded as he helped her stay on her feet. Soon after, everything was calm again until alarms sounded. "Thanks!" She yelled over the blaring horn-like sounds coming from every direction. "No problem, but what's going on?" Jagger shook her head. "That alarm means that we've been either attacked.or..or something, but I forgot." The commander stayed calm, but in a split second he pushed her to the side, supporting her on his other arm that didn't have the gun raised. A blue laser shot out past her, hitting an alien and making it fall back. Pink ooze poured out of the wound, a foul smell filling the hall almost immediately. Jagger stared in horror, clinging to his arm. Never in her life had she seen something so ugly and disgusting. Commander Hofston put her on her feet once again and pulled her down the hallway, both breaking into a run. "Why did you kill that thing!? It could've been someone visiting!" Jagger yelled. "Do tourists always have guns raised to you?" He yelled back. Without a moment's hesitation, she drew her gun as they turned another corner. 


	4. Chp 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jagger and the commander kneeled behind a stack of boxes, all supplying food for the commanders. Jagger looked at him. "you never told me your first name." He looked at her. "It's not something I'm supposed to do." Jagger rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah.the rules." He grinned. "Jedidiah." She smiled. "A good Christian name, I see." He became quiet. "Yeah.yours too." Jagger nodded. "Jedidiah means loved by the Lord, right?" "Yeah.come on, we got to get moving." He stood and ran out to hurry across the hall. Jagger raised a brow, wondering if maybe he wasn't religious. She frowned before beginning to stand, but quickly knelt back down as she saw lasers flying. She poked her head around the boxes, her eyes widening as she saw Jedidiah lying on the floor with a small pool of blood forming. Quickly, he motioned with his hand for her to stay put. She nodded and soon heard sickly voices talking to eachother. Jagger narrowed her eyes as she quickly took a small device from her pocket. Turning some knobs, the speech came out in english on a computer screen. Reading it quickly, she then prayed they'd continue walking past them. One of the aliens asked the other. "Why are we here again?" The other answered in an irritated tone. "To get the girl.I've told you gupolies of times." Jagger raised a brow, mouthing the word gupolies in a questioning way. "We made a deal with the drej, if they're ever extinct, we kill the ones who killed them with the crystal!" Jagger became extremely tense; everything else happening was now in a blur to her. The first alien asked another question, Jagger realizing this alien wasn't so bright. "What's the have to do with the girl?" Now, she could see the figures as one of the aliens smacked the other, sounding even angrier. "The girl is the offspring of the two beings, you galbutha! We get the offspring, tell the humans, they'll come, and we'll kill them all. Then, the drej can be alive and well.afterwards." The first alien continued for the second. "We'll rule everything in alliance." After a while, they turned the corner of the long hall, Jagger left in silence and shaking. Jedidiah stood onto his feet, walking over to her and holding his arm, which was wounded, but nothing to serious. "They're stupid." Jagger stood as well, mixed emotions evident in her eyes. "Let's get out of here." Walking down the hall, Jedidiah followed quickly, no fear present in either anymore. 


End file.
